onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Wedding dresses by Brooke Davis Baker
Brooke Davis is a very popular fashion designer and the former CEO and head designer for Clothes Over Bros and for the weddings of her friends, she has designed and created their wedding dresses. Karen Roe Brooke was meant to create the wedding dress from Karen and had ordered the material for the dress on the same day Karen's fiancee Keith was murdered. So Brooke then instead used the material to make a bedspread for Nathan and Haley James Scott; see the two as true love like she did with Karen and Keith. Although the material was later used for Haley's wedding dress when the Scotts renewed their vows, but only after Haley had asked Karen's permission. Haley James Scott Haley James Scott was Brooke's best friend and roomate, for her second wedding to Nathan Scott and Haley asked to Brooke to create her wedding dress wanted it to be beautiful and Vera Wang insiprated. Brooke created two dresses for Haley. First dress Brooke's first wedding dress she made for Haley was, instead of being simple and elegant, like Haley wanted, was extremely fussy, complete with feathers, sequins and ruffles. The two had a falling out because Haley told Brooke that this dress was not what she wanted, it was what Brooke wanted. She even threatened to buy her own dress instead. Second dress Haley's second dress was created from the material orginally brought for Karen Roe's wedding. It was only after asking Karen's permission that Haley felt comfortable wearing her dream dress. It contained the simple but elegant look that Haley had wanted in a wedding dress unlike her previous dress. The dress was later ruined following the car crash including Nathan Scott, Cooper Lee and Rachel Gatina. Lindsey Strauss Brooke created a wedding dress for Lindsey Strauss for her wedding to Lucas Scott after growing closer to Lindsey after returing to Tree Hill. The dress took a long time to make and was only finally finished on the day of the wedding due to the detailed lacing and beading on the dress. The dress was the first personally/ hand made and designed made wedding dress Brooke had made since starting Clothes Over Bros. Brooke loved the dress she made and even imagined herself in the dress. Peyton Sawyer After her engagement to Lucas Scott, Peyton asked Brooke to make her a wedding dress as well as to be for maid of honor. Brooke ended up having to make three separate wedding dresses due to unfortunate circumstances. First Dress Brooke's first attempt at Peyton's dress had a vintage theme with flowy material. But the dress was ruined after Brooke's foster daughter Sam Walker threw a party in CoB where her friends wore and destroyed the dress by using spray can on it was well as the shop. But despite spending hours on the dress, its failure inspired Brooke to design a better dress. Second Dress Peyton's second dress contained a hand-stitched corset design that took Brooke hours to create. It also had a very deep v neck line and was made out of a silky material. The dress also holds a similar design to the dress Peyton had imagined marrying Lucas in before his wedding to Lindsey Strauss. But despite nothing going wrong with the dress, Peyton fell pregnant meaning she would be heavily pregnant on her wedding day and therefore couldn't wear the dress. Third Dress Peyton's final dress was made to accommodate her growing baby bump but still be stylish and what Peyton wanted. The contained a tiered bottom (with a long back then front), and stopped at around knee height on Peyton. The dress also had multiple layers of materials and a bow-like design in the top centre of the dress with a detailed pattern. All of this drew attention away from Peyton's bump. Similar to Haley's dress Peyton dress was ruined following her going into premature labour after her wedding. Category:Clothes Over Bro's Category:Weddings